


beloved

by freedomatsea



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Cock Warming, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, If you squint there's also, Overstimulation, Shameless Smut, Sleeping Together, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: Boba never has an issue with falling asleep, but Fennec finds she needs a little help to unwind.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Fennec Shand
Comments: 33
Kudos: 175





	beloved

**Author's Note:**

> Set before Din leaves Tatooine with Boba's armor. Loosely set in the same universe as my previous Boba x Fennec fics.

Boba slept like a solid mass of durasteel at her side, an immovable force that barely looked at peace even when he dreamed. Occasionally she would catch a twitch of a muscle relaxing, his lips would part with a quiet sigh. But he otherwise slept like even exhaustion was a burden. 

Unlike Fennec, he was a heavy sleeper. Perhaps years alone on Tatooine had convinced him that he could sleep without threat of danger — but she didn’t have that luxury. Every little creaking sound, every groan of the Slave in the midst of a sandstorm roused her. 

It gave her a chance to make a mental note of each scar on his tanned skin. His head has taken the brunt of the damage from his run-in with the Sarlacc. His skin discolored, burned by the beast’s acid, skin sunk in and gnarled with scars that healed poorly. 

Boba had a multitude of scars on his chest, but the worst was the one that cut across his skin, nearly bisecting his left nipple. It didn’t slice through fully, stopping halfway and leaving a deep welt of a scar behind. 

He had others too. A myriad of burns and gashes that healed poorly on his stomach and ribs. It wasn’t as though she wasn’t covered in scars that told her history. 

She lived with the metallic whir of cybernetics keeping her alive. The strange pulse of energy and power that replaced flesh, muscle, and tissue. Fennec wasn’t certain which was stranger — the constant unfamiliar sensation in her gut, or the feeling of Boba’s gentle fingers when he fine-tuned the connections he’d made. 

He tinkered with them like someone would tend to a droid, but with more care than she thought a bounty hunter like  _ Boba Fett _ was capable of. He would walk her through each step, stroke her side soothingly, and shower her with murmured reassurance. 

For a man with an extensive record of brutal takedowns and a history of violence, he was surprisingly gentle with her. He was good to her. 

If she were in the debt of any other bounty hunter, Fennec doubted they would stand on equal footing the way she stood beside Boba. Debts didn’t equate to partnerships, but it did for them. 

“Why aren’t you asleep, Fen?” Boba questioned, cracking open an eye as he turned his head to look at her. 

“One of those nights.” She shrugged, stretching her leg out to rub her foot against his leg. Though it was an easy feat considering that they were wedged into one narrow bunk together. 

Boba rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he spoke, “Is something wrong?” 

Fennec shook her head, her hand going to her covered stomach, “ _ No _ . Nothing’s wrong with the cybernetics.” 

He exhaled loudly through his nose. “But you can’t sleep?” 

“Trying.” 

“Need help?” Boba rolled onto his side to face her, his hand dragging down the curve of her waist beneath the covers, before settling at her hip. “I’m offering.” 

Fennec bit down on her bottom lip as she reached out and ran her thumb over a scar that cut across his clavicle, before trailing her fingers up his throat and cupping his cheek. “And what are you  _ offering _ ?” 

His tongue darted out to wet his lips, “Depends on what you need.” 

“Well, boss…” She ran her thumb over his bottom lip as she leaned in. “I can think of  _ one _ thing that might help me sleep.” Fennec ran her foot up the inside of his leg. 

He wrapped his lips around her thumb, sweeping his tongue out over it, before catching it between his teeth. She should’ve known he was using it to distract her — to send desire rushing through her veins to catch her off guard.

Boba moved swiftly, knocking her back onto the bed, his weight pinning her beneath him. “Good?” He questioned softly, his lips a breath away from hers. 

Fennec laughed breathlessly, craning her neck up to kiss him. “ _ Very  _ good.” She mumbled against his lips, moaning softly as he slotted his knee between her thighs. “Don’t go easy. I’m expecting you to wear me out.”

He surged downwards to meet her lips, his tongue invading her mouth, sliding against hers. He always kissed so damn thoroughly, like a man starving for that connection. 

They were  _ both _ starving for that connection. Any connection. The feel of skin against skin. Fennec had realized that quickly into their unusual arrangement. How, despite the Slave having  _ two _ bunks, they slept pressed against each other. How, despite the Slave being climate controlled, they both feigned Tatooine’s heat as a reason to sleep in just their undergarments. 

Boba was greedy with his touches. He’d snake an arm around her at night, caging her against with a vice-like grip, murmuring out questions about whether it was  _ okay _ . 

Fennec’s eyes flew open when he pressed his knee tight to the apex of her thighs and grinded it into her, catching right against her clit and making her moan out against his mouth. 

He dragged his teeth over her bottom lip, before he tilted his head and deepened the kiss. She let her hands wander, nails scraping over his bare back, grabbing at his covered ass to pull him down closer. 

But it wasn’t until her hand snaked around to cup him through his underwear that he snatched up her hands and held them above her head. “ _ Patience _ .” He warned her, keeping his hold loose enough for her to escape if she wanted to. 

She didn’t want to. 

Boba pressed kisses down the column of her throat, down between the valley of her breasts, moving downwards until he found his place between her legs. 

Fennec had had plenty of dalliances, but she couldn’t think of  _ one  _ that treated her like Boba did. Like he actually enjoyed making it about her — like making it about  _ her _ , made it about him. It was a refreshing change that she wished hadn’t come so late into her life. 

Because his mouth was a  _ gift _ . 

In the fleeting moments between waves of pleasure, Fennec felt a rush of jealousy towards every woman who had enjoyed the wonders of his mouth before her. Which was ridiculous, considering those were  _ her _ thighs framing his face as he lapped at her, her arousal glistening on his lips as he pulled back for air. 

“Love how responsive you are,” Boba said gruffly, giving both of her thighs a tight squeeze as he lowered his mouth to her cunt once more, his breath hot against slick skin before he wrapped his lips around her clit. 

She couldn’t help the way her hips bucked in response, grinding into his mouth as he fucked her to delirium with his tongue. 

By the time he even worked two fingers into her, Fennec was practically dripping for him and he wore the evidence of it all over his chin. 

“ _ Bo _ .” She breathed out, squirming beneath his touch as he crooked his fingers within her, reaching for that sweet spot he always sought out. 

The best lay of her life just had to happen on  _ Tatooine _ . And it just had to be Boba Fett. Fate had a wicked sense of humor and it deserved a gift basket as a sign of gratitude. 

There was no making out what spilled from her lips as he coaxed her over the edge. Nonsense, garbled attempts at Basic and Huttess, his name, and maybe something panted out in Mando’a. 

She reached down, skimming her fingers over the top of his head, nails scraping lightly as she sought purchase in  _ something  _ as he teased his tongue over her clit again. 

“You’re…  _ killing  _ me.” She panted out, her thighs pressing against either side of his face as she tried to squirm away from him.

Boba held tight to her hips as he pulled back, his tongue sweeping out over his lips as he met her gaze. “I never tire of that.” 

“I’ve noticed.” She laughed breathlessly, melting into the mattress as he slowly moved back up her body. “Good thing you’re  _ good  _ at it.”

He cracked a smirk, leaning down to press his forehead to hers. “I’m not done yet.”

Fennec curled her fingers around the back of his neck, tilting her chin so she could kiss him, tasting herself on his lips. 

The kiss was fleeting, Boba’s mouth playing lightly over hers before he moved to rest on the bed beside her. He took the opportunity to shuck off his underwear, tossing them wherever hers had ended on the floor. 

Boba maneuvered her into the bend of his body, drawing her back until he’d positioned her ass just right against his pelvis. “That’s it cyar'ika.” He murmured, kissing the curve of her neck as he reached down to guide himself in between her slick folds. 

He teased her, sliding his rock-hard cock against her, giving neither of them  _ relief _ . She let herself savor the slow friction, lulled into the pace he set — entirely unprepared for him to finally bring them what they  _ needed _ . 

Fennec fisted the sheets between her fingers as the thick length of his cock pressed into her, her core fluttering around the intrusion, oversensitive from the pleasure that he’d already dragged out of her. 

“ _ Boba _ .” She breathed out, reaching behind her to grab for his hand. He gave it to her, interlacing their fingers together as he slowly rolled his hips. There was no haste, no urgency in his movements. 

“Feel so good on my cock, Fen.” Boba told her, pressing his lips to the curve of her shoulder. “Going to keep you just like this.” 

Her lips parted, but all that escaped her was a throaty moan as she rocked back to meet his movements. 

Fennec turned her head over her shoulder so she could kiss him, even with the strain to her neck from the position, she let it linger and grow. 

Boba stilled within her, his hand untangling from hers so he could grab at her hip. “ _ Shh _ , cyare.” He murmured when she started to protest. 

“Don’t  _ shush _ me.” Fennec hissed out, slapping her hand lightly against his bare hip. 

He arched a brow, “Do you want me to stop?” 

“No.” She rolled her hips back to meet him. “I don’t think I did, boss.” 

Boba held her hip steady as he started to move behind her again, picking up the pace of his movements. “I’m close.”

“Want me to slap you again?” She taunted, shifting once more so she could turn to face him. 

He huffed loudly, before cupping her jaw as he leaned in to kiss her. He  _ was  _ close, wound up from teasing her, and right on the cusp of his own oblivion. 

Boba’s pace faltered, his hips stuttering as he buried the length of his cock within her, groaning against her lips as he came apart. 

His hand crept around to tease the juncture where they were joined, but she caught his hand, her words muffled against his lips. “Too much.” 

He nodded, resting his hand at her hip once more, keeping her pressed close to him. “I don’t know if I wore you out,” Boba whispered, kissing her shoulder. “But I wore  _ myself _ out.”

Fennec laughed softly, “Old man.” 

“ _ Easy _ .” He warned lightly. 

“I mean it in a  _ loving _ way.” 

Boba seemed amused by that as he snaked his arm around her waist gingerly, pressing his face into the loose strands of hair that had slipped from her braid. 

Love was a funny thing. An emotion as fleeting as jealous, as vibrant as a sunset. Love was a choice — one that was made every second of the day. Love always came paired with loss, soon or distant. They were companions.  _ Partners _ .

In the hazy moments after sex, with their bodies still joined, it was easy to imagine  _ love _ . To read into stolen kisses and gentle embraces. 

But love wasn’t meant for people like them. Fennec could love the moments, reactions, implications — but not him. Not the flesh and bone beneath her fingers.

She blinked slowly, feeling the familiar pull of exhaustion at long last. All it took was Boba’s warm arms wrapped around her and his breath hot on the skin of her shoulder. 

Fennec could only hope that her dreams would be as warm and comforting as the way “cyare” had rolled off his tongue. 

_ Beloved _ . 


End file.
